HitsuHina a light that shines through the cracks of my heart
by StarryHeavens20
Summary: No matter how hard Hinamori tries, she just can't forget Aizen. Her heart aches in pain every night. She keeps this to herself not wanting to trouble anyone but then she got requested to go on a job... will she be able to return back to normal aagain?


Chapter 1 ~ A light that reaches out to my undying heartache.

"It's been about a month since Kurosaki-San defeated Aizen-taicho. A month since Aizen-taicho has been in prison & a month since I've lied to myself telling everybody that I've accepted the truth but, deep down in my heart there's a trigger that's always being pulled whenever I'm alone & all the thoughts, the precious memories & those precious feelings come back to me as if it was yesterday that I've shared those moments with you. I truly miss you Aizen-taicho"

Hinamori cried out in silence all alone in her room. There was no one there to comfort her or to even understand the pain that she's been going through. She cries alone every night when she could finally be alone. She didn't want anyone in the seiretei knowing especially since she's already put them through enough trouble in the first place.

Hours later

"That's it, that's it for now. I have to stop crying & wash up & fulfill my duty as a vice-captain in squad five. I just got to hold it in for a few hours & I'll be free after I'm done. Then I will release my pain again later".

Hinamori quickly washed up & got dressed. After she went to her captain Shinji's, room.

"Good morning Shinji-taicho, I'm ready for today's task"

"Morning Momo-chan. Oh I see that you're up pretty early this morning. Anyways, I just want you to help hitsugaya-taicho today with some herb picking. He will give you the details once you get there. I've called him up & he's waiting for you".

"Hai" replied hinamori

"Have fun Momo-chan" smiled Shinji

She quickly dashes to the 10th division to meet Hitsugaya.

knock knock "Shoro-chan? Can I come in?" questioned hinamori

"please" replied Hitsugaya

"I'm here for the job that you've requested?"

"Today you & I will be going on a far away trip to gather an acient type of herb that is specialized in healing wounds. Matsumoto is not feeling well today so I will need your help".

"Hai"!

At the far away moutains

They've been searching for that herb for about 3 hours now & need a break. They sat down beside each other underneath a bright green tree. They both 'ahhed' in relaxation as a breeze came by to cool both of them down. Toshiro looked over at Hinamori and noticed her staring at the ground with a sadden look in her eyes & he started to worry

"Is there anything wrong Hinamori?" question Hitsugaya worriedly

"Nee Shiro-chan, that ancient herb that heals wounds... Do you think it could heal my broken heart?" Momo quiety cried

Toshiro's heart started to ache. He can stand seeing her like this. He always wanted to have the cheerful Hinamori back but it still didn't happen

"No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try! I-I just can't stop feeling this pain inside of my heart! I just want someone to take it away from me. I don't want to feel this way anymore Shiro-chan! I'm so tied of crying! Of pretending! I'm just s-"

She was cut off of her conversation with Toshiro hugging her in tightly not letting go. Grasping on to her like he didn't want to lose her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't even realizing that you were hurting. I hate seeing you like this! Please don't cry anymore. I don't have the words to make you feel better but I want you to know that I'm here to be a shoulder that you can cry on, to be that diary that you write in & to be the one by your side at all times. So please, forget about Aizen & start thinking about me!"

Hinamoris eyes widened in toshiro chest. She couldn't believe what she just heard. For that moment all of her despair has disappear, only for that moment did Hinamori feel like a light was shining through the cracks of her broken heart.

I'll upload the next Chapter next Sunday. So new chapters every Sunday! Hope you guys enjoy 3


End file.
